Balls! 2 or Sam & Dean's Mexican Adventure
by SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: Sam & Dean are hiding out in Mexico and a bounty hunter is on their trail. But is this guy going to try & take Sam back to the States? Or just kill him outright? And Lucy - who is she & what does she want? Besides Sam, that is! NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Yeah, I know, I said I wasn't gonna start anything new until Junkyard Dog was done, but I NEED this drabble! Drabbles keep my creative juices flowing! It's only a hundred words a day. I can do it!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

BALLS TWO

Or

SAM & DEAN'S MEXICAN ADVENTURE

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"It's Winchester, _si_?"

Benny took another swallow of beer, taking the opportunity to shoot another look at the dark-haired young man in the corner. "Yeah, it's him."

Chako grinned. "So when do I get my money?"

"Right now." Benny tossed an envelope across the table. "Beat it."

The old man eagerly started to open it and Benny speared him with a cold glare. "Not here, asshole."

Chako's eyes narrowed, but he shrugged and shuffled away from the table.

Benny finished his beer and motioned to the waitress for another. Then he settled in and waited for his quarry to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Sam stirred restlessly and ran an uneasy eye over the bar.

"What's up?" Dean asked.

"Nothing."

"Bullshit. You're twitchy as hell."

"Feels like someone's watching me," Sam muttered.

Dean glanced around and grinned, nodding toward the bar, where the bartender was gazing soulfully at Sam. "Probably just that little senorita."

"Yeah." Sam shrugged, drained his beer and stood. "Probably."

"Where you going?"

"Home."

"Jeez," Dean groaned. "It's only 9 o'clock!"

"So stay."

"Nah." Experience had taught Dean not to ignore Sam's 'feelings'. "I'm coming."

Sam eyed him, then headed to the door, Dean close behind.

A moment later, Benny followed.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER TWO

Benny stayed a couple of hundred yards behind the brothers, careful to stay in the shadows of the street.

The end was in sight.

Eight _months_ to track this bastard down. Eight months of bad food, crappy beds and a case of the runs that would _not_ quit. And here the fucker is, only twenty miles from the border, in a dipshit tourist town like no one in the world is after his sorry ass.

Even if I weren't being paid to off this psycho, Benny thought, I'd kill him for the runs alone.

Sam Winchester, you're a dead man.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

"You know, I could be having actual fun right now," Dean groused. "Playing pool or cards or sleeping with a pretty girl." Rummaging around in the kitchen cupboard, he pulled out a bottle of whiskey and poured himself a stiff shot.

"But _no_, I gotta have a brother who'd rather sleep alone than get laid." Dean tossed back the whiskey. "God freaking forbid you should have fun!" He glowered at the floor. "There's no virtue in celibacy, Sam. All it's gonna get you is hairy palms!"

The door opened behind him and Dean turned.

"Where's your fucking brother?" Benny growled.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Benny's finger tightened on the trigger. "Where is he?" he repeated.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Dean said mildly.

Benny came in a little further, warily, keeping his gun trained on Dean. "I heard you talking to him."

"Yep."

"So where the hell is he?"

_Click-click._ "Right here," Sam said coldly.

Benny had no problem recognizing the distinctive sound of a hammer being drawn back behind him. He stopped dead.

"Put it on the floor," Sam said, eyes hard.

Benny did so.

"Hey, Sammy?" Dean scooped the weapon off the floor. "Next stakeout, you're the goat."


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Dean searched the stranger quickly and thoroughly. When he finished, he had three guns, a wicked-looking knife, a lock pick and a small spool of wire which Dean suspected was a garrote. "He's no cop."

Sam looked at the lethal pile with narrowed eyes. "He's a killer."

Benny snorted. "Look who's talking."

"Who sent you?" Sam demanded.

Benny shrugged.

Sam's finger tightened on the trigger.

"Sammy?" Dean said warningly. "Don't do it."

"We can't let him go," Sam bit out.

"Yeah, he'd be right back on our ass," Dean agreed. He eyed Benny's pile of armaments, then grinned.

"Got it."


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

"When I find that fucking _pendejo_!"

"Capitan!"

"I'm going to rip out his heart, tear his thieving arms off and beat him to death with them!"

"Capitan!"

"Then I'll feed him to my _pigs_!"

"Capitan!"

The stock police captain stopped in mid-rant and glared at his lieutenant. "What!"

The lieutenant quailed. "Capitan. Outside." He scuttled toward the front of the station and threw the door open.

Benny sat in the middle of the street, bound and gagged. In front of him, a carpetbag overflowing with money.

The captain's eyes narrowed. His lips curved in an evil smile.

"Well, well. Pendejo!"


	8. Chapter 8

Just found out from Soulless666 that the last few chapters weren't pulling up. So sorry! I removed them and stuck them back in. Hopefully this works. Pray for me!

CHAPTER EIGHT

"We could head over to Rosarita. Haven't been there for a while," Dean said, glancing over at Sam, who was staring silently out the side window at the passing countryside.

Sam shrugged.

"Or Mexico City," Dean continued. "Maybe we can pick up that chupacabra's trail again."

"Pull over, Dean."

"What for?"

"Just pull over."

Dean pulled the Impala to the side of the road and waited.

"That guy was a pro," Sam said at last. "They sent one killer, they'll send another."

Dean shrugged. "We can handle it –"

"I'm tired of running," Sam interrupted. "I want to go _home_."


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

"Sam, if they catch you, they'll lock you up. Maybe not prison, but a nuthouse is still a cage."

Sam turned a little pale at the thought.

"Just a little longer," Dean pressed urgently. "A couple months."

"It's been _eight_ months!" Sam's breath caught and his gaze dropped to his clenched fists as he struggled to control himself. "Dean, I need Jess' parents to know I didn't kill her!"

"I know, Sammy. Soon. Just a little more time. Please."

"Dean, I can't -"

"Prison, Sam. _Nuthouse_."

Sam sighed and gave in, nodding reluctantly.

Relieved, Dean grinned. "Okay, then! Mexico City!"


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

"Bed, hijo. _Now_!"

"I don't want to go to bed!" Hector glared at his mother. "Abella doesn't have to go to bed! Why do I?"

"Because I said so, that's why!" she snapped. "When you're older, you can stay up later. Now, get to bed!"

"No!"

Abella smiled slyly. "You'd better go to bed, Hector, or El Coco will get you!"

"There's no such thing!" he protested, turning pale.

"Then what happened to Manuel Sosa?" his sister asked.

"Abella! Stop trying to frighten your brother!"

"But it's true, Mama! Manuel's sister _saw_ El Coco take Manuel!"

Hector burst into tears.


	11. Chapter 11

I'm so sorry to have missed my last three days of you being able to read my story. No, it wasn't my fault, looks like it a tech error on , still . . . Anyway, since I've got tomorrow's chapter already ready, I'm going to post it right now. It is, technically, tomorrow. So,enjoy! I hope!

CHAPTER ELEVEN

"You're kidding," Dean yawned. "You found us a job already?"

"Yeah." Sam tossed him the newspaper. "Seven kids have vanished over the last few months. It took the cops a while to catch on because the disappearances are spread all over the city."

"Why's this our kind of deal?"

"The last kid that vanished. His sister says _El Cucuy_ took him."

"Who?"

"_El Cucuy_," Sam repeated. "Kind of an hispanic boogeyman. Parents use him to keep their kids in line. 'Do what I say, or _El Cucuy_ will eat you.'"

Dean winced. "Harsh."

"No shit." Sam's tone was bitter. "Parents."


	12. Chapter 12

Started out with a hundred words, but wanting to get into a little more detail. Next eleven chapters will be two hundred words. Then the final eleven will be three hundred words.

CHAPTER TWELVE

"Marisol!"

Dean's head turned sharply at the woman's panicked cry. He watched as she charged across the street and into the park, where Sam was talking to her young daughter.

As she clutched the girl to her agitatedly, Sam stepped back and gave the woman a small bow, speaking reassuringly. After a minute or two, she gradually and visibly started to relax, the intense strain on her face giving way to a look of relief.

With a final bow, Sam left them, the woman and child watching as he strode back to the Impala.

"So, what's the verdict? Monster or human?" Dean asked.

"Tall, red eyes, claws and a cloak. _El Cucuy. _

_ "_The girl _saw_ it take her brother?

"Right out the bedroom window. Four stories up."

"Huh. No one else saw it?"

Sam shook his head. "Kid's lucky it didn't take her, too," he said. "Dean, we have to catch this damned thing. Find a connection between the kids, see how it's picking its victims. Then we can figure out how to kill it."

"I say we start with a bullet to the asshat's head," Dean said flatly. "If that doesn't work, we just keep trying until something sticks."


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

_Four days later . . . _

"That has to be it," Sam said, dropping onto his bed. "Soccer. Every single kid was on a soccer team."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Even the girls?"

Sam snorted. "My brother, the feminist. Haven't you ever heard of Mia Hamm?"

"She's hot!" Dean grinned. "Kinda scary, though. Looks like she could kick my ass without breaking a sweat."

Sam agreed, but didn't say so. "The cops probably didn't pick up on the connection because it's not soccer season. I caught it because every single kid had at least one soccer poster on their bedroom wall."

"So El _Cucuy_ is a soccer fan?"

"All the kids were on a soccer team and all of them participated in a series of soccer games held at the Estadio Azteca in May."

"Aztec – state?" Dean hazarded.

"Not bad." Sam smiled wryly. "It's a stadium in the southern part of the city."

"You know, could be just a coincidence, all the kids being there."

"It's all we've got."

Dean shrugged. "Let's go, then."

Sam glanced at his watch. "Tonight. Too many people around right now."

Dean's cell phone rang and he flipped it open with a smile. "Hey, Bobby!"


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

After a short conversation, most of Dean's end stunned silence and a few well-chosen expletives, he closed the phone and immediately took out the battery, then tossed the whole mess into the trash.

"Give me your phone, Sam."

Without hesitation Sam did so and waited until his own phone joined Dean's in the trash before asking, "What?"

Dean didn't try to soften it. "Dad's tracking us."

Anyone but Dean would have missed Sam's reaction. A slight clenching of the jaw. Face paling just a touch. A certain blankness around the eyes.

But Dean knew him very well. And when he saw his little brother's hand make the slightest of movements toward the gun in his belt, Dean stepped forward and placed a steadying hand on Sam's arm.

Sam looked at Dean and slowly came back to himself. "I don't want to see him," he said at last.

"I know, Sammy."

Sam turned away and started packing his duffel.

Dean did the same. "Don't worry, Sam. We can work from the car for now. If we keep moving, he won't be able to find us."

"Let's just kill this damned monster and get the hell out of here," Sam said tightly.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

The Impala was silent.

_ That demon came for you. Your mother died for you!_

Sam's hands clenched into fists. Aware of Dean's concerned eyes flashing over to him, he consciously relaxed his hands and tried to calm down.

_ If you hadn't left us to go to college, maybe that girlfriend of yours would still be alive!_

Another spurt of rage flared bright and he gritted his teeth, turning his head to stare out the window at the passing city.

Goddamn it to hell.

Goddamn _him_ to hell!

I don't need _you_ to tell me Mom's death is my fault. And Jess. I don't need you for _anything_, he thought furiously. His hands clenched again.

"Let it go, Sammy," Dean said quietly.

Sam's head whipped around and he glared at his brother.

"I mean it, Sam," Dean said, not backing down. "Let it go. You go into this fight against _El Cucuy_ with your head twisted up about Dad, you're going to get yourself killed."

"My _head_ is _fine_!" Sam spat.

Dean pulled the Impala over and waited.

Sam drew an angry breath. "_Damn_ it, Dean!"

"May as well talk about it," Dean said calmly. "Not going anywhere until we do."


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

"Dean, _Dad_ –"

"It's okay, Sam," Dean said evenly. "We finish the job and get out of town. No need to see him. Not if you don't want to."

"Not if _I_ don't want to," Sam repeated, turning to face Dean. "What about you?"

Dean didn't answer for a minute, then, "That's not important right now."

"Crap. You think I don't notice how often you pick up the phone and _don't_ call anyone?" Sam said bitterly.

"Sam."

"If it weren't for me, you'd be hunting with him."

"I made my choice." Dean protested. "I'm good with it."

"But you still miss him."

"He's our father! Yeah, he screwed up, but he's still –"

_ "Screwed up?"_ Sam said incredulously and laughed. "Screwed up! Jess –"

"Come on, Sam, _Dad_ didn't kill her!"

"No." All the aggression washed out of Sam. His shoulders slumped dejectedly.

"You didn't kill her either, Sammy," Dean said gently.

"Yeah. I know." Sam sighed, looking out of the window at the flow of laughing, talking people. The flow of life.

"Let's go, Dean. We need to kill this bastard before it takes any more kids."

Dean hesitated, then nodded and pulled the Impala back out into traffic.

e


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

"How the hell are we supposed to even _find_ that bastard in here?" Dean said, aghast. "This place is _huge_! It's got, what, five, six levels? It'll take all freaking night!"

"Well, people start showing up around 4am, so we have until then." Sam shrugged. "No big deal. We'll just have to split up."

"Oh, Sam," Dean groaned. "Come on, man!"

"What?"

"We should stick together," Dean hedged. "If anything happens – seriously, Sam, this coco asshole is dangerous!"

"Dude, I'll be fine. I know how to do my damned job!" Irritated, Sam pulled out his EMF meter. "I'll go this way. You go that way. We'll meet in the middle and move on to the next level." He stalked away, feathers thoroughly ruffled.

"Damn it! Sam!"

When Sam looked back at him, Dean said snarkily, "Just be careful, okay, ya big bitch? I don't want to have to haul your gigantor ass outta here!"

Sam flipped him off and as his brother moved out of sight, Dean sighed and turned on his own EMF.

Almost immediately, the meter started screaming loudly. Dean's eyes widened and he quickly hauled out his shotgun.

"Oh, you have _got_ to be freaking kidding me!"


	18. Chapter 18

I know, two in one day. What can I tell you, I needed a fix. I'm working on a grant application for our rescue group, St. Animal Pet Adoptions, and it is SEVERELY cutting into my writing time. Hence the delay for My Boys and Junkyard Dog. Well, you gotta do what you gotta do. But still - here's my shortie fix!

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

Sam was nearly five hundred yards away when he heard the first shotgun blast.

Cursing, he put away his EMF and started running back to Dean. He came around the corner just in time to see Dean fire the second barrel into _El Cucuy_.

The tall, caped figure ignored the blast. With a growl, it snatched the shotgun away from Dean, tossing it to one side; then snatched the hunter up by one arm and flung him into the air.

Dean hit a wall solidly and slid to the floor, arm twisted unnaturally beneath him.

Sam dropped his useless shotgun to the floor and pulled out his long blade. He ran, swift and silent, toward _El Cucuy_, who was crouched over his unconscious brother, clawed hands reaching out for him. The cape had slipped back and his head revealed, bulbous and spongy-looking.

Before the thing even knew he was there, Sam came up behind him and swung his blade, severing the monster's head.

"Dean!" Kicking the corpse aside, he leaned over his brother; checked for, and found, a steady pulse. "Dean?"

There was a soft footfall behind him.

Jerking the pistol from his belt, Sam twisted 'round, ready to fire.


	19. Chapter 19

Worst thing about the site being unable to sign in the last couple days was not being unable to post, although that was bad enough. It was being unable to read anybody else's new stuff! Was going NUTS! So glad you're back up, !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

CHAPTER 20

John Winchester tried a smile. "Hey, Sammy. You mind puttin' that away?"

Sam stared at his father for a long moment. Then he shoved the gun back into his belt. "We don't want you here," he said grimly, then crouched down to examine Dean.

The lump on the side of Dean's head didn't look too bad. But the arm was broken, no question. That meant a hospital. For now, Sam rigged a quick splint for his brother's arm, ignoring his hovering father.

Splinting done, Sam gently tapped Dean's cheek. "Hey, bro. Up and at 'em."

John knelt down beside him. "Dean, wake up, son."

Dean's eyes fluttered open. _"Dad?"_

Relieved, Sam placed a warning hand on his chest. "Don't move. Your arm's broken."

Memory and a truckload of pain slammed down. Dean gasped, fighting not to pass out again.

"It's okay, Dean," Sam said soothingly. "We'll get you to a hospital. Get you some good drugs. But first, I gotta get you up."

"With both of us helping, it'll hurt him less," John suggested cautiously.

Hating the situation, himself, his father, _everything_, Sam nodded reluctantly. "After that, if you really want to help –"

"I'll get rid of _El Cucuy_."


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER TWENTY

They hadn't been in their new motel room an hour when John showed up.

When he heard the knock at the door, Sam looked over at Dean, who was sleeping on top of the covers on his bed. His arm, encased in white plaster, lay across his stomach. He didn't stir at the knock. Not surprising, considering the fact that Sam had snuck some pain meds into his Gator-aide.

Though he didn't need to, force of habit made him check the peephole. He briefly considered not answering, then sighed and opened up. "Dad."

"Sam," his father answered awkwardly. "Can I come in?"

Sam shrugged, stepped away from the door.

John came in, shutting the door behind him. "How's Dean?"

Sam gestured toward the bed.

John stared down at his eldest, touching his casted arm with gentle fingers.

"Why are you here?" Sam asked abruptly.

"I miss you boys."

"You missed _Dean_."

"You're my son, too, Sam."

Sam's eyes were dark, unreadable. "What do you want?"

John sighed. "I want you boys to come back."

Dean stirred, mumbling something, and they stopped to watch him.

"Sam." John lowered his voice. "Let's start over. Please. Let the past stay in the past."


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

"Start over! Are you kidding?"

"I said some things I didn't mean," John said. "A lot of things I'm sorry for."

"Oh?" Sam's mouth twisted in a bitter smile. "Like when you told me it was my fault Mom died? And Jess?"

John flushed. "I'm more ashamed of that than I can say."

"You're sorry you said it. Doesn't mean you didn't mean it." He glared at John. "Doesn't mean you don't still think it."

John shook his head. "Sam, I was - "

"What, drunk? Mad? You're _always_ sorry, Dad. Then the next time I piss you off, or the next time you get drunk, it's the same old shit!"

Dean stirred again. Caught up in their argument, neither of them noticed.

"I've got a lot to make up for."

"No." Sam started for the door. "Just - no!"

"Sam?" Dean's voice drew the combatants to the bed. "Don't leave."

"It's okay." Sam sat down beside him wearily. "Wasn't leaving."

Dean clutched at his hand. "I'm cold."

"Go to sleep." Sam pulled a blanket over him. "It's okay, Dean. I'll be here when you wake up."

Reassured, Dean sank back into sleep. Sam settled in to wait.

John waited with him.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

Dean opened his eyes and blinked blearily around the drab motel room.

At that slightest of movements, Sam appeared over him with a glass of water. "Thirsty?"

Dean nodded and let Sam raise him up for a long drink. "Thanks."

"Hungry?"

Dean shook his head. "What time is it?"

"About six in the morning. You can have a couple more pain pills if you want."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you're _asking_ me this time?"

"Hey, not my fault you're a stubborn ass."

"Bitch."

Sam checked Dean's forehead, nodded with satisfaction. "No fever. Looks like you're gonna get off with just the arm and a goose egg."

"That's enough, don't you think?" Dean snarked.

"Hey, son." John appeared next to Sam.

Dean's eyes widened. "Dad!" Hearing the happiness in his own voice, Dean looked quickly, a little guiltily, at Sam's expressionless face. "I thought I was dreaming."

John smiled down at him. "It's good to see you."

Sam stepped away from the bed and gathered up his jacket. "I'm gonna go get breakfast."

"I can go, Sam," John offered.

"No." Sam's lips tightened. "You stay with Dean."

"Sam." Dean's eyes were questioning.

"I'll be back." Sam sighed resignedly. "I promise."


	23. Chapter 23

Next eleven chapters, as promised, will bump up to 300 words. It'll either end there, or the next eleven after that will bump to 400 words. Depends on my muse and how cooperative she's being.

CHAPTER 23

Sam found an open cafe a couple blocks away. He gave his order to the waitress and while he waited for their food, paced up and down on the sidewalk in front of the cafe.

John talked a good game. But it was really just the same old game. He was all 'I'm sorry, Sam,' now, but sooner or later he'd lose his temper, or a hunt would go wrong, and he'd be back to the same shit.

Why can't you just do what you're told?

Why can't you be like your brother?

It's your fault, Sam, your fault, your fault, yourfaultyourfaultyourfault!

A small burst of pain flared up behind his eyes and he dug out several aspirin, dry-swallowing them.

Dean.

Dean had been so happy to see John. And, no matter what he said to the contrary, Sam knew the truth. Dean wanted his father back. He wanted Sam to forgive him. To get over what John had done to him.

"Senor?"

Startled he jerked around, hand flashing to the gun under his jacket.

"Siento, senor." The waitress clutched the take-out bags, squeaking with surprise. "No digo que te sobresaltan."

Ashamed of frightening her, Sam mumbled an apology and took the bags, then started back to the motel, head down, lost in unhappy thought.

Was he supposed to forget everything that had happened? Forget how John felt about him?

Maybe. For Dean.

After all, John had only told him the truth. Mom _would_ still be alive if not for him. Jess _wouldn't_ be dead if she'd never met him.

He should be grateful to his father for opening his eyes to the truth about himself.

When pigs fly, he thought bitterly.

Fine. He could stand it. When he couldn't, he'd just - leave.

Dean would be okay.

He'd have Dad.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In a nutshell, the waitress is apologizing for startling Sam.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24

"Dad's got good news," Dean crowed when Sam walked in with breakfast.

"Yeah?"

Dean nudged John.

John cleared his throat. "My contact says the FBI has new evidence in your case. The last victim had a hidden video cam set up in her bedroom. It has footage of her, uh, _with_ someone the night she died. Somebody _not_ Sam."

"How'd the fire miss it?"

"The camera was in her bedroom. She died in the living room. The FD caught it before it reached the bedroom."

"Oh."

"'Oh'?" Dean repeated, practically giddy with relief. "Come on, Sammy! Get happy! You're off the hook!"

"Not 'til they find him." Sam shrugged "And he didn't assault those cops. I did." He rattled the bags. "You hungry?"

Dean laughed. "Oh, _hell_, yeah!"

Soon Dean and John were eating, catching up on their time apart. Sam sat quietly, listening, thinking. After a few minutes, he headed for the bathroom.

"Hey, Sam!" Dean called after him. "Aren't you gonna eat?"

"Later," Sam said, aware of John's eyes on him. "I need a shower."

OOOOO

Sam had finished his shower. He was shaving at the bathroom sink, naked except for a damp towel wrapped 'round his hips, when Dean came in.

"Dad's leaving."

The razor stilled. Sam looked warily at his brother.

"Look, kid, I know you're not ready to forgive and forget. Dad knows that, too. Nothing has to happen until you're ready. If ever."

Sam's gaze dropped. He was relieved, but feeling more than a little guilty.

Dean frowned. "What's with the poop face?"

"It's just – " Sam flushed. "I know you miss him."

Dean shrugged and reached out to tug playfully at the edge of Sam's towel. "Missed you more, shrimp."

"_Hey_!"

Dean grinned at his little brother's protest. "Baby steps, huh, Sammy? Baby steps."

OOOOOOOOOO

_ Because I can't get enough of Sam in nothing but a towel. Oooo Mama!_


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25

Sam started packing their gear while Dean lay on his bed.

"Where do you want to go?" Sam gestured to Dean's cast. "That might slow us down some on a hunt."

"You kiddin'?" Dean yawned. "Nothing slows me down."

Sam was about to make a snarky retort when Dean continued, "But I was thinking maybe we'd head up to Tepoztlan." He grinned. "Promised Elena I'd be back. You can spend some more time on that pyramid. Maybe make it over to the ruins at Xochicalco."

Sam stopped packing and stared at Dean assessingly. "You're thinking of that chupacabra we lost last time."

Dean sighed. "Come on, Sammy, I know the little bastard hasn't killed anything but goats, but sooner or later he's gonna graduate to something a little higher on the food chain."

"Forget it. You're in no shape to hunt. I can take him by myself, if he's around."

"Yeah, like I'm gonna let _that _happen!" Dean scoffed.

"Then it'll have to wait until the cast is off," Sam said firmly.

"Fine!"

"Fine." Sam sighed and threw his brother a bone. "Don't sweat it, Dean. It'll give you more time with Elena. I doubt the cast will slow you down."

Dean snickered. "True. Hey, remember, Elena had that friend, uh, _Lucy_! That chick had eyes for you!"

"Whatever, Dean." Sam started packing again. "Listen, about that guy."

"What guy? The psycho killer? What about the freaking douchebag?"

"Not him. The hitter we fed to the cops."

"What about him?"

"He's back," Sam said reluctantly. "Or someone like him."

Dean's hand strayed toward the pistol lying next to him. "You see something?"

"More like," Sam hesitated, "_feel_ something. Someone's out there."

"Okay, then. Decision made. To Tepoztlan and Elena we go. Let's just keep an eye on our six, Sammy."


	26. Chapter 26

My apologies for the delay in posting. I just got my laptop back a couple days ago - got a lot done in longhand while my baby was in the repair shop and am now in the process of editing and polishing. Next up, within the next few days, the next chapter of Junkyard Dog. Thanks for being so patient!

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX

Sam didn't even ask to drive. He just gave Dean's casted arm a pointed look, climbed into the driver's seat of the Impala and started her up.

Dean let it go. Truth be told, he was a little tired and wouldn't mind the chance to take a nap. So when he climbed into the car, he fumbled a tape into the player, settled himself comfortably against the passenger door and settled in for a snooze.

Fifteen minutes later, he sat up and blew out an irritated breath.

Sam shot an inquiring glance at him. "What's up?"

"Can't sleep," Dean grumbled, looking out his window. They were just leaving the outskirts of Mexico City. Less than an hour to Tepoztlan. He glanced speculatively at his brother.

"Hey, Sammy," he said nonchalantly. "I called Elena before we left."

"Yeah?"

"Uh huh. She says Lucy hasn't talked about anything but you since we left." He grinned. "Must be one boring chick!"

Sam's mouth tightened. "Don't."

"Don't what? I'm just –"

"I don't want to keep talking about this," Sam said evenly, trying to keep his temper.

"Sammy, she likes you a _lot_. I'm not saying settle down and raise a family, but -"

"Damn it!" Sam shoved his foot down hard on the gas, swung the Impala around a slow-moving truck. "I told you, I'm not risking it!"

"Sam, just because Jess –" Dean stopped when Sam shot an angry glare at him. "So what, you're going to be celibate? For life?"

Sam swerved violently around another car, garnering an angry blast of the horn from its driver. "I'm sick and fucking tired of talking about this shit!"

"Okay, okay!" Giving up - for now - Dean said sharply, "Slow it down a little. You wreck my car, I'm kicking your ass."


	27. Chapter 27

"Dean!" Elena started to throw her arms around him, then saw the cast, half hidden by his jacket and stopped, aghast. "Mi amor! What happened to you?" Murmuring softly, she drew him inside. "Come in, dear one, I'll take care of you." She spotted Sam hanging back near the car. "Sam! Come in! Lucy will be so happy to see you!"

Turning back to Dean, she missed the dark expression on Sam's face. Dean didn't.

Elena settled them both at the kitchen table and gave Dean a lingering kiss. "I have some paella. Are you hungry?"

"Starved!" Dean said happily.

She brushed a kiss across his cheek. "Good." Bustling to the fridge, she pulled out a pot and plopped it on the stove. "It won't take a minute. Ah!" She opened a cupboard and took out a bottle. "Tequila?"

"Si!" Dean beamed.

Elena raised an inquiring eyebrow at Sam, who shook his head.

A phone rang in the other room and Elena clicked her tongue in annoyance. "I'll be right back."

When she'd gone, Sam got up. "I'm going out, give you guys some time alone."

Dean frowned and Sam bristled. "What? You think I can't take care of myself?"

"Sam, _you're_ the one who said someone's following us!"

"I'm not in the mood to watch you two play happy families!" Sam bit out.

Dean started to snap back, then stopped and drew a deep breath. "Jesus, talking to you lately is like walking through a fucking minefield!"

Sam slowly deflated. "I'm sorry," he said in a low voice. Head down, he walked to the door.

"Sam!"

"I'm just going to the Tortoise. I won't be long."

With that, he was gone.

Before Dean could make it to the door, he heard the Impala come to life and roar down the street.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

For those of you who are following it, I am working on the next chapter for Junkyard Dog. It will be up this week.


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER 28

Lucy slapped the tourist on the side of the head. "Hands off!"

Spectacularly drunk, the man roared with laughter. His friends, equally sloshed, howled.

Resisting the urge to slam her tray down on the idiot's head, Lucy turned away and scanned the rest of her tables.

Fausto, at the other end, waved and pointed exaggeratedly at his glass.

Nodding, she wove through the crowd to the bar.

On her way back to Fausto with his drink, Lucy glanced toward the door when it opened and murmured in excited pleasure at the sight of the broad-shouldered man entering the bar.

Sam Winchester. Proof positive. There _is_ a God.

Her eyes swept over him caressingly. She _loved_ a tall man and her Sam loomed inches over everyone else in the room. Long legs stretching up into slim hips. An ass that made her want to _weep_.

"Lucy!"

She ignored the call. Focused instead on Sam's hands. Mother of God, those _hands_. She felt dizzy, thinking of Sam's strong hands on her.

Lastly, lovingly, her gaze rested on his face. An angel's face. Handsome, strong, gentle. Dark eyes filled with a sadness that made her ache to comfort him.

"Lucy! Tequila!"

Jerked out of her heavenly contemplation, Lucy stalked over to Fausto's table, one eye keeping track of Sam as he sat down. At one of her tables, thank you, _God_!

She slammed Fausto's drink down and liquor splashed onto him, drawing a yowl from the man.

"Idiot!" Lucy snapped.

"Well, maybe if you weren't paying so much attention to the Americano!" Fausto stopped, blood chilling at Lucy's icy glare, remembering suddenly the many rumors he'd heard about her.

"If you value your pathetic, _tiny_ balls -" she growled.

"Sorry." Fausto dropped his gaze.

"Good." Lucy said, teeth clenched. "Do you need anything else?"


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER 29

Dean walked back to the table, dropped onto his chair.

Fine. Sam wanted some time alone, he'd give it to him. Kid would be okay. Right? After all, no one even knew they were here.

Singing happily to herself, Elena came back into the room and stopped short at the sight of Sam's empty chair. "Where's Sam?"

"He wanted to give us some alone time." Dean crooked his finger at her. "Come on over here, chica."

e'd H

Smiling, hips swaying, Elena came to him, ran a trail of soft kisses over his face, lingering on his lips. "How long will he be gone?" she murmured.

Dean pulled Elena onto his lap. "Couple hours." His hands deftly unbuttoned her blouse and slipped inside, caressing her. "Long enough."

A ripple of pleasure whispered through Elena. She closed her eyes, pressing against him. "Good. I – I'll just tell him when he –" she moaned, finished on a gasp – "when he comes back!"

Dean nuzzled her neck, nipped it. "Tell him what?"

"About – about the man that's looking for him."

Dean froze, hair rising on the back of his neck. "What man?"

"I don't know. A man."

Dean took her by the shoulders. "Elena – _what man_!" he said urgently.

Startled, Elena stared at him, eyes wide. "He was at the Tortoise two days ago. Lucy heard him. He said he was a friend." Her heart sank at Dean's grim expression. "He's _not_ a friend?" she faltered, sliding off his lap.

"What did Lucy tell him?"

"What? Nothing! There was nothing to tell him! We didn't know you were coming then!" She watched as he rose, pulled out his gun and checked the magazine. "Dean?"

Dean's face softened slightly as he looked into her frightened face. "I need you to take me to the Tortoise. Now."


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER 30

"Sam! So good to see you!"

"Hello, Lucy," Sam said, a little uncomfortably. "How are you?"

Lucy gestured dismissively around the bar, shrugged. "Nothing ever changes here. What are you drinking?"

"Tequila, please."

Lucy hid her surprise with an easy smile. "Sure. Anything to eat? We have a new cook. He's not half-bad." She laughed. "At least, he hasn't killed anyone yet."

Sam shook his head.

"Okay. Be right back." As she turned away to get his drink, Sam called after her, "Make that a double."

Lucy waved a casual acknowledgement and headed on to the bar, face serene, but worry nibbling away at her.

Her Sam didn't usually drink the heavy stuff. At least, he hadn't when they were here before. He stuck with beer, and not a lot of that.

_Pobrecito_, the look in his eyes said he was thinking of the dead _gringa_. She sighed. How the hell could she compete with a dead woman?

Ah well, let it be, for now. She'd learned her lesson. She wouldn't push, not this time. She'd take it slow, let him come to her.

Lucy smiled dreamily. Where Sam Winchester was concerned, she had all the patience in the world.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sam had dreaded seeing Lucy. She hadn't made any secret of how she'd felt about him last time. He didn't want to hurt her again.

But today - something had changed. _Lucy _had changed.

Was she seeing someone else?

He ignored the ache that thought caused. Her moving on was good. No matter how attractive he found her, no matter how lonely he was, he was better off alone.

Alone was safer. For her, and for him.

Someone pulled out the chair across from him and sat down.

Benny's eyes were cold as death. "Time to go home, Winchester."


	31. Chapter 31

CHAPTER 31

"Surprised to see me?" Benny sneered. "Bet you thought I was in the ground by now."

"Was hopin'," Sam said coolly, noting the barely healed cuts and bruises covering the little man's face. "Give the cops the slip?"

Benny's answering grin was more of a snarl. "Funny thing about cops. Turns out they bleed just like everybody else."

The smile left Sam's face. _Bastard_. "So I guess the people paying you don't mind a little collateral damage."

That got a sardonic laugh out of the man. "Not hardly. You remember the girl you killed in Reno? Well, turns out her family is, well, _connected_. They'd like to have a little talk with you. Whether you go dead or alive, that's kinda up in the air. Alive is more money. But if you give me any trouble, it'll be dead. I wouldn't mind dealing with you myself." His eyes flicked 'round the room. "Where's your brother?"

Sam's eyes narrowed. "Not here."

"Too bad." Benny's grin was unpleasant. "Guess we can have our little talk later."

"I didn't kill the girl in Reno," Sam said abruptly.

"I don't care." Benny scowled. "You're walkin' out with me. We're driving back to Nevada and I'm turning you over to my employers for a whole lotta money."

"Then what happens?"

"To you? I'm guessin' it'll be long, painful and end up with you dead," the bounty hunter said with a snicker.

"Hmm," Sam studied the man, shook his head. "Doesn't sound too good for me. Think I'll stay here."

"The gun I've got under the table says different."

"It's not the first time I've had a gun pointed at me," Sam pointed out. "It's not much of a threat."

"How about this? You do what I tell you, or I kill that pretty waitress."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	32. Chapter 32

CHAPTER 32

Sam's double on her tray, Lucy nodded her thanks to the bartender. Ready to head back, she stopped as she saw the stranger sit down at Sam's table.

Wasn't that the man who'd been asking around earlier about Sam?

Yes, it was.

Lucy hadn't liked the look of the man then. She _really_ didn't like it now.

Noting the tense posture of both men, the way the stranger's hands were hidden under the table, an uneasy prickle shivered up her spine. She turned quickly back to the bar.

"'Cisco, hand me that bottle."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sam's dark eyes turned red-hot. "You're _not_ hurting her. Or anyone else."

"I'm not, huh?" Benny laughed spitefully. "How you gonna stop me?"

Sam didn't answer, but at the look in his eyes the man's laugh died. "Just remember. You jump me, I'll finish you and drag your _corpse_ back home. But before I go, I'll kill the girl. You want to take that chance?"

Trembling with the desire to leap across the table and rip the slimy bastard's head off, Sam managed to rein in his anger. He could wait. Reno was a long drive. Somewhere between here and there, this prick was going to wish he'd never even _heard_ the name Winchester.

"Are we clear?" Benny demanded.

Sam nodded tautly.

"Good." Benny got up, pistol hidden underneath his coat. "Let's go. And keep your hands in sight."

Slowly, Sam got up, hands raised slightly.

There was a quick movement behind Benny and suddenly he was falling to the floor, a surprised look on his face and the shards of a shattered tequila bottle in his hair.

Lucy bent over, took Benny's pistol and handed it to Sam.

"What the _hell_?"

Lucy gave Sam a faint smile. "I know a shithead when I see one."


	33. Chapter 33

CHAPTER 33

Seeing all the startled faces peering their way, Sam tucked the shithead's gun into his waistband.

"I'll handle this," Lucy said. Hands on hips, she faced the crowd. "This pig offered me money to sleep with him! _Me_!"

Several men in the room winced and their hands flashed protectively to their groins.

"He's lucky I didn't rip off his dick and make him eat it!" she went on, eyes flashing.

The entire room flinched, including Sam.

The door of the bar slammed open and Dean burst in, breathless, Elena close behind him. They stopped short at the scene before them.

"Holy crap." Dean came forward, stared down incredulously at the unconscious bounty hunter. "How the hell did he - Good _job_, Sammy!"

Sam shook his head, still a little stunned at how fast it had happened. "_Lucy_ got him."

Dean's jaw dropped in astonishment. Elena beamed and rattled off a rapid-fire congratulations to her friend.

Dean looked helplessly around the crowded room, then at his brother. Sam read the question in his eyes easily.

_What the hell do we do now? _

The answer came to Sam easily. Grinning inwardly, he whispered into Lucy's ear.

"What?" Her eyes widened in outrage and she drew her foot back and kicked Benny hard in the ribs. "Asshole!"

The crowd murmured uneasily in protest.

Lucy glared defiantly at them and pointed an angry finger at the unconscious man. "This _bastardo_ killed a policeman in Rosarita!" she shouted. "He was just boasting of it to my friend!"

Another murmur from the crowd, this time angry. They started to press forward.

Lucy motioned to a few men. "Juan, Ric, Carlos! Take this filth to the police station!" She nudged Benny roughly with her foot. "We'll show this pig how we deal with cop killers in Tepoztlan!"


	34. Chapter 34

CHAPTER 34

Dean, Elena and Sam watched as Lucy supervised the removal of the still-unconscious Benny from the bar and then chivvied the rest of the patrons into going back to their drinking.

When Lucy fearlessly shoved one particularly obnoxious group of drinkers toward a table, Dean nudged Sam in amusement. "You're worried about protecting _her_?"

"She can hold her own against men," Sam said, his face empty, watching as Lucy started toward them. "Against _men_."

"Lucy's not a bad woman, Sam," Elena interrupted, a little anxiously. "Just a little rough around the edges."

Ignoring that, Sam caught Dean's eye and jerked his head toward the door. "We need to split. _Now_. No way that creep's keeping his mouth shut about me."

Elena's eyes widened in dismay. "But you just _got_ here!"

Lucy swung up, caught Elena's protest. "There's no need to leave," she said flatly. "He's not talking to anyone."

"Why wouldn't he – " Dean stopped, seeing the answer in her eyes. "Oh, yeah?"

"_Lucy_, what did you do?"

"Quiet, Elena." Eying Sam, Lucy pulled a cigarette out of her skirt pocket and lit it. "The three men that took your friend out of here? The Rivera brothers." She sucked in a lungful of smoke, let it out. "There used to be four of them. The eldest, Diego, was a policeman. He was murdered by a drug cartel."

The Winchesters exchanged a confused glance.

"The Riveras can't take vengeance on the cartels without putting their families in danger," Lucy explained impatiently, clearly thinking them dim. "Your shithead will pay for Diego. He killed that cop in Rosarita, didn't he? What's the problem?"

"No problem, Luce," Sam said, dark eyes fixed on her. "We're just – reevaluating."

A little contemptuous, Lucy asked, "Are all American hunters so particular about who they kill?"

"_What_?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	35. Chapter 35

CHAPTER 35

"How the _hell_ do you know about hunters?" Dean growled.

"My father was a hunter."

"Was?"

Eyes hooded, Lucy made a quick, slicing motion across her throat.

Putting aside his shock for now, Dean looked at Elena. He could tell from the bewilderment on her face that she had no idea what Lucy was talking about.

Taking Elena's arm, he said in a low voice to Sam, "I'm taking Elena home. You handle this."

"_Handle?" _Lucy said in a silky voice, eyes narrowed dangerously.

Dean said, "Up to you how much you tell her."

Face impassive, Sam nodded. "We'll drive up to Xochicalco, talk there." He looked at Lucy. After a moment, she gave a short nod.

"We leave in the morning." With a last assessing stare at Lucy, Dean guided Elena out of the bar, ignoring her frantic whispered questions.

Settled behind the wheel of her VW, Elena started the old car, then turned it off, turning agitatedly to Dean.

"Dean, what's going on? What is Lucy talking about? Why are she and Sam going to Xochicalco?"

Dean nudged up close to her, took her hand and smiled. "What's going on with Sam and Lucy has got nothing to do with you and me, 'lena."

"No," she admitted, shivering as he kissed the palm of her hand. She looked searchingly into his eyes. "But Dean, that man! Why was he after Sam? And what did Lucy mean by hunters? Oh - _Dean_!" She pressed against him, moaned helplessly as Dean's lips trailed up her arm, dragged across her shoulder and lingered on her neck.

"Don't worry about that now," he whispered, nibbling teasingly on her ear. "Let's go back to your place."

Elena shuddered. "Oh, God, _yes_! But - "

"Let's just stick with yes for now," Dean murmured.


	36. Chapter 36

CHAPTER 36

Sam's not, repeat _not_, having sex. With Lucy or anyone else. So it's not too smart, taking a drive with her, alone, when she's been trying to lay him as long as he's known her.

Oh, and just because it's not complicated enough, she's also responsible for the death of a man who'd been trying to kill him. In effect, saving his damned life.

_Plus,_ she's the daughter of a dead hunter.

The fastest way to make this mess even messier?

Sleep with her, dumb ass.

_That_ thought brought a very specific image to Sam's mind and he cast about for something to distract himself.

_Ah_. "If you don't mind telling me, what happened to your father?"

Lucy was silent long enough he thought she wouldn't answer at all. "Vampire," she said finally, eyes bitter.

"How old were you?"

"Twelve."

_Damn_. "That's when you found out about monsters?"

"No. I've always known." Her voice was curt.

"I'm sorry." Sam cursed himself. "You don't have to -"

"No." Lucy sighed. "No, I want to tell you."

"We lived near the desert when I was young," she began. "For years, every few months, these _things_ would come out of the desert and take one of us."

"One day, men came to our village. Hunters. They'd heard what was happening. They waited, and one night the vampires came back. The hunters killed them, but not before one more of us died. My grandfather. That night, my father asked the hunters to teach him, so he could protect our village."

"Brave man."

"My father did well," Lucy said proudly. " He lived four more years before another vampire came out of the desert and killed him."


	37. Chapter 37

CHAPTER 37

"So, what's your story?" Lucy asked.

Sam just looked at her, indecision plain on his face.

"Come on," she said impatiently. "I told you _my_ story. You tell me yours."

The two of them sat in the Impala in the parking lot of the Xochicalco ruins. The few tourists that had been here when they arrived were gone, thanks to the soft rain that was now falling.

"Why did you and your brother start hunting?" Lucy urged.

"We've always hunted, our whole lives," Sam said slowly. "My dad – he raised us to hunt, to find the demon that killed our mother. She died when I was six months old."

Lucy stared at him. "Your father _raised_ you -" She looked away from him, lips tightening. "Crazy bastard," she muttered.

"It's been said," Sam agreed, lips quirking in a faint smile. "Dean and I – we never really knew anything else. I got out for a few years, went to college, but my girlfriend, Jess . . ." he trailed off.

"Elena told me she died."

"The demon killed her," Sam said starkly. "Just like he killed my mom."

Lucy sucked in a breath, horrified. When Elena told her that Sam's girl had died, she'd pictured something like a car crash, maybe cancer. But _this_. "Why? Why did it kill her? Why your mother?"

"I – " Sam hesitated. "We don't know."

"Bull," she snapped. "Don't lie. If you can't tell me fine, but don't _lie_!"

"Lucy, all I can tell you is that I won't risk your life, _anyone's_ life, ever again." Sam's eyes were full of pain. "Getting involved with me – it'll just get you killed."


	38. Chapter 38

CHAPTER 38

Lucy shook her head and Sam lowered his gaze, staring into his lap.

"Oh, Sam," she said, amused. "You're a good man, a brave man. But you're also a great fool."

Startled, he looked back up at her. "What?"

"It's sad that your mother died, Sam. And your girl. It's very sad. For them, for you. _El tragedia! _But does that mean you have to be alone for the rest of your life?"

"Lucy . . . "

"So by loving you I could die!" She laughed. "I could've died as a child, when those monsters attacked our village! I could get hit by a truck! Or fall off a cliff! Sickness could eat me, like my Aunt Solange. We _all_ face death, every day! One step in the wrong direction and, _poof_!" She snapped her fingers. "_Muerte_! You can't stop living just because you're afraid of dying!"

Sam flushed. "I'm not afraid for me!" he protested hotly. "Don't you get it? The demon pinned them to the ceiling. He tore open their bellies and then _he burned them alive_!'

Lucy flinched, not just from the image that brought to her mind, but from the agony on his face. "It's not your fault, _querido," _she said gently.

Sam's voice was shaking. "I see that every night, every time I close my eyes!" He shook his head violently. "No! I'm not adding you to that horror show. I won't. I _can't_."

He fumbled the door open and stepped out into the now pouring rain.

"Sam!" Lucy slid out after him as he started running toward the ruins. "Sam!"

He ignored her and within moments had disappeared into one of the temples.

Cursing, Lucy ran after him.


	39. Chapter 39

CHAPTER 39

Sam heard Lucy come into the temple behind him and he moved further inside.

Towards the center of the temple, there was a viewing hole in the ceiling that let in a small amount of light, and rain. Feeling a little calmer now, Sam stopped underneath it and looked up into the circle of sky.

"I love places like this," he said aloud. "So much history. Helps me remember there's more to the world than my bullshit."

Lucy moved up beside him, hesitated. "My parents died because of me," she said finally.

Startled, Sam swung to face her.

Lucy looked at him. "I wanted my father to teach me to hunt. I was only twelve years old, and a girl. He refused, of course." A rueful shake of her head. "I was _so _angry with him."

"One night, a vampire came. My father told me to stay inside, but I didn't listen. I took my crucifix and a stake and went outside to help him."

Her voice was so low now Sam could barely hear her.

**"**When my father found me, the vampire was drinking from me. The monster used me to win my father's weapons. Then while _I _escaped, he killed – he killed my father." Lucy's face was wet with tears, but she kept her eyes steadily on Sam's. "My mother killed herself a year later."

"I would give anything – _anything_** – **to change what happened."

Sam put a gentle hand on her cheek. "Lucy . . . "

"At first, I wanted to die," she went on. "But that would have made his sacrifice worthless. My father wanted me to live. He wanted me to be happy. I live the best life I can, for him."


	40. Chapter 40

CHAPTER 40

"My mother blamed me for my father's death. She never said it out loud, but – " Lucy smiled bitterly. "I could see it in her eyes every time she looked at me."

Sam pulled her to him, hugged her tight. Her story, her grief, striking something deep inside him.

Lucy's tears came faster. She pressed her face against his shirt front. "After a while she couldn't even stand to look at me," she said, her voice muffled against him. "She sent me to live with Aunt Solange. Then – she was dead a few weeks later." Lucy drew in a ragged breath. "She walked into the desert. Her body wasn't found for months."

Sam shook his head. "Damn. I'm sorry."

Lucy pulled back from him, dragged her hands over her face. "It _was_ my fault."

"Lucy, you were a _kid_."

"That doesn't change anything." Her face was tear-streaked, but she had herself under control. "But I'm not a kid anymore. I haven't been since that night."

She looked at him, eyes burning. "I hunt monsters, Sam. Just like you. I hunt and kill them. I killed the vampire that murdered my father when I was sixteen."

Sam felt the truth of it in his bones. They were alike, the two of them. Damaged. Struggling. He reached out hesitantly, touched her, felt her trembling under his hands. That vulnerability caught him. Sam grabbed her, pressed her back against the wall, covered her mouth with his. She moaned, fisting her hands in his hair.

Sam tore his mouth away, gasping. "Lucy – I'm _not_ staying. I can't."

Lucy stared at him, lips swollen, eyes luminous. "I don't care." And brought his face back down to hers.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thanks to all who have kept reading throughout all the delays. Two more chapters, and then we're done. Should have my own laptop back in a couple days. Thank you, Chuck.


	41. Chapter 41

CHAPTER 41

Early the next morning, Sam let himself quietly into Elena's house.

Dean was in the kitchen, drinking coffee. "'bout freakin' time."

Sam tensed. "What's wrong?"

"Bobby called last night. The cops made an arrest. They charged some guy for the murder in Reno and the ones in California." Dean hesitated. "They charged him with Jess' murder, too."

Sam's breath blew out in a gust and he sank onto a chair, feeling shaky. "For Jess?"

"Yeah."

"Are they still looking for me?"

"Bobby says no." Dean grinned wryly. "I guess their shooting you trumps your dumping a couple cops on their ass."

"We can go _home_?"

"If you want."

"I can't believe it."

"Dude made a full confession. Says he doesn't know why he did it, but he couldn't stop himself."

"We gotta help him. The demon that wore him and did the dirty work is long gone. That poor bastard shouldn't have to pay for it!"

"He won't," Dean said quietly. "He's dying."

Sam paled. "_What_?"

Looking at Sam sympathetically, Dean rose, got out a bottle of tequila, poured him a stiff shot.

Sam accepted it, drained it.

"Doctors don't know what's wrong, but he won't last long," Dean continued.

"Son of a _bitch_."

Dean poured another shot, watched Sam knock it back.

"Time to say good-bye to Mexico." Sam laid his glass on the table. "We've got work to do." He got up and walked stiffly to the door.

"Sammy."

Sam stopped at the door but didn't turn around, just listened.

"You get that it's not your fault, right?"

"Yeah," Sam answered bitterly. "I do. I finally do. That doesn't make it any easier."


	42. Chapter 42

EPILOGUE

Head down in the innards of a '57 Chevy, Bobby heard the unmistakable growl of the Impala as she prowled up the drive and parked in front of the house.

"Hey, old man!"

"Hey, brat!" Bobby strode across to the car and lifted Dean off the ground in a hug.

"Hey!" Dean squawked. "Watch the arm!"

Bobby plonked him down. "Thought you'd have that thing sawed off by now."

Dean scowled at his watching brother. "Sam won't let me."

Bobby turned to Sam. "Good to see you, boy."

Sam nodded. "You too."

"How was Mexico?"

"Hot." Dean grinned. "You talk to Dad lately?"

"He called last week," Bobby admitted. "Wanted to know if I'd heard from you."

Dean nodded in satisfaction. "I'll call him," he said to Sam.

Sam nodded expressionlessly.

Bobby was confused, but decided to leave that particular can of worms alone for now.

"You gonna stay a while?"

"We're hunting." Dean practically vibrated with excitement. "Wanna come with?"

"Course. What are you two going after?"

The look in Sam's eyes was answer enough.

"Shit. _That's_ why you're lettin' your dad back in," Bobby said slowly. "You two are goin' after the demon!"

"Whatever it takes," Sam said flatly. "John knows more about that bastard than anyone."

Dean gave an excited laugh. "Old Yellow Eyes is gonna be sorry he ever messed with the Winchesters!"

"Whatever it takes," Sam repeated, face grim. "That prick is going to pay for Jess, and Mom."

Bobby looked into Dean's excited face, Sam's dark countenance. His heart sank.

Because in that moment, he couldn't help but notice just how much Sam Winchester looked like his father.

END


End file.
